dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Business
"Monkey Business" is the first level in the game, ''Dark Deception''. It is playable in Chapter 1. This level takes place in an initially inviting an unsettling, but it is later terrifying and nightmarish hotel where bellboy Murder Monkeys guard the many souls shards throughout the halls. Introduction The level begins in the lobby of the hotel in front of the entrance where various elements of a regular hotel are found around the area, as well as a portrait of a soul shard, an unsettling cutout of a monkey bellboy that appears to be welcoming the player, a welcome sign that mentions murder in an unsettling way and a service bell on the reception desk that summons a cutout after being rung several times and the portal emblem of the level is also found on the floor of the area. Proceeding down the hallway will present another cutout, which jumpscares the player by collapsing just as they approach it. Heading right leads to a wide hallway with a row of elevators. The elevator at the end of the hallway will open as the player is proceeding, revealing a Murder Monkey in it, which appears to be unaware of the player's presence. When the player moves closer, the monkey leaps in surprise before the elevator doors close. After waiting for a little while, the elevator returns to take the player to an upper level of the hotel. When exiting the elevator, the player will see the ring altar, along with two boarded-up entrances. Helen Bierce then instructs the player to collect all 289 soul shards (389 for S rank in later additions) in the area in order to deactivate the barrier protecting it. She then offers them a tablet, which displays every shard's location on the map, displays the number of shards left to collect and points towards their next objective, saying that it was left behind by the last guest that disappointed her. This tablet will be kept for the remainder of the game and will adapt to all levels it is brought to. Bierce will warn the player about the monkeys before instructing them to break the boards and collect the shards. After traveling enough distance from the altar, the chase will begin. Act I The hunt for shards starts off quietly to offer the player a head start, but the chase soon begins as the music starts playing. Soon enough, the player will begin to hear footsteps coming from the Murder Monkeys, who are now beginning to pursue them. Three (originally four) Murder Monkeys will then chase after the player as they are hunting for all the soul shards, and despite being slower than the player, their large numbers will allow them to corner the player or catch them around a corner if they are not careful enough. Therefore, it is important to group them together. There are various doors around the area; some lead to secrets, some reveal harmless monkeys, others cannot be interacted with. There are also distinct corners around the area that are sometimes risky to explore, due to the likelihood of being cornered, as well as a kitchen. Act II Once the player has collected all the shards, the ring barrier will deactivate and they must return to the Ring Altar to obtain the ring piece. As they return to the altar, the Murder Monkeys goes into a frenzy where their eyes turn red, affecting their lighting and putting them into a rampage as they shriek across the hotel. Once the ring piece is collected, the player must return to the elevator, where Malak becomes aware that the player is there. Bierce then instructs the player to hurry back to the portal, and the elevator doors close just as a Murder Monkey dashes for them. Final Act When they return to the lobby, the Murder Monkeys' screams can still be heard, and as the player is exiting the elevator lobby, every other elevator door opens to reveal the Murder Monkeys, who chase the player altogether. Malak can also be heard shouting that the player cannot escape, but they end up reaching the portal before they get caught. 'Secrets' *Ringing the service bell 10 times at the reception desk will cause a cutout to pop up from behind the desk, earning the achievement, "Service, Please!" *Opening some doors in the hotel will reveal some Murder Monkeys where they will just stare at the protagonist and they will not try to kill them. *There are two secret rooms in this level: **Room A is to the west of the Ring Altar **Room B to the south ***Murder Monkeys will have a hard time entering the secret rooms, but there is a slight chance that they'll succeed. The Player may also get trapped inside this room due to the Murder Monkeys blocking the entrance. Both of these rooms will have files in them, which will unlock new content from the Art Gallery. Primarily 4 artworks of the Murder Monkeys. *The player will be awarded a soundtrack upon finishing the level. S-rank To obtain an S-rank, the player must achieve all of the criteria listed below. * Time: Less than 10 minutes (+40) * Soul Shards: 289 (+0) * Bonus Shards: 1 (+10) * Secrets: 2 (+10) * Lives Lost: 0 (+20) * Shard Streak: 250 (+20) * Total Shards obtainable: 389 An S-rank must be achieved to obtain an excerpt of Bierce's Diary. Achievements * Monkey King - Earn an S-rank in Monkey Business * Shard Enthusiast - Get a streak of 100 shards in Monkey Business * Eagle Eyes - Found a secret in Monkey Business * Not Monkeying Around - Don't die for 2 minutes in Monkey Business * Service, Please! - Rang the service bell 10 times 'Soundtrack' Dark Deception - Going Up Dark Deception - Monkey Business Dark Deception - Feeding Frenzy 'Trivia' * It is the only level available to play in Chapter 1. * The name is based on a popular phrase. * The level originally consisted of 4 monkeys. However, in the 1.1.2 update, the developers said they have improved the monkey's A.I., therefore deeming winning with 4 of them virtually impossible, resulting in the reduction of one monkey. * As of chapter 3's release, if the player attempts to stun the Murder Monkeys with Primal Fear in the final act, they will not be affected. Additionally, all Monkeys that jumpscare the player but do not effect them are revealed as enemies while using the Telepathy power. * Monkey Business is currently the first and only level to not have the same first letters in the title. Category:Levels Category:Chapter 1